Snowy Changes, Snowy Love
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: Chizuku attend patiemment le retour de capitaines de division, l'un d'eux la surprendra alors qu'elle perdait espoir, s'en découlera leurs sentiments... One-Shot


**Titre** : Snowy Changes, Snowy Love  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T (évocation de la mort ! Que voulez-vous ?)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages évoqués appartiennent à l'anime et jeux de drague Hakuouki (incapable de vous sortir le nom des producteurs XD) le contexte n'est pas vraiment mien non plus ! Mais l'histoire que vous lirez est quand même mienne ! (que c'est compliqué…)

Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront ce one-shot ^^ Merci de vous être arrêté ne serait-ce que pour lire la première ligne aussi X3  
>Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple et je ne compte pas écrire d'autres histoires sur Hakuouki, à vrai dire j'ai écrit celle-là pour une amie qui ne lit mon autre fic que pour mon écriture XD Une sorte de remerciement spécial !<br>Ceci est mon premier One-Shot alors je suis ouvertes aux critiques (et aux compliments aussi vous en faites pas X3)  
>Mais je ne vous embêterais pas plus ! Bonne lecture !<p>

**Snowy Changes, Snowy Love**

Cela faisait dorénavant un peu plus de deux mois que les membres du Shinsengumi, un groupe visant à rétablir l'ordre de l'Empereur au Japon, s'étaient établis dans un temple aux frontières de Kanto et de Chubu. Bien que l'endroit était beau, Chizuru, la seule femme qui avait réussi à intégrer ce groupe de vaillant samurai car ses membres l'avaient tout d'abord prise pour un homme, n'arrivait pas à en apprécier le paysage. Pourtant l'endroit n'avait rien à envier aux somptueuses forêts verdoyantes, la petite troupe était arrivée durant la seconde moitié d'automne, ils voyaient les arbres, très présents aux allant tours, couverts de feuilles rouges et orangées, parfois même dans des teintes de roses. Lorsque le vent frais soufflait quelques feuilles se décrochaient et recouvraient l'herbe du sol, mais Chizuru s'était occupée de garder les chemins praticables. L'endroit était des plus pittoresques, personne ne se serait douté qu'il abritait des guerriers, en grande partie car les moines y vivant continuaient leurs activités comme si de rien n'était, les plus jeunes regardant les entraînements des samurai avec respect. Hijikata Toshizou, le vice capitaine du Shinsengumi, n'était pas seulement un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, il était également un diplomate hors paire et réussissait toujours à trouver un refuge sans user de violence pour la compagnie.

Mais même dans ce décor paisible et doucement changé par l'arrivée de l'hivers la jeune fille trouvait toujours un moment entre deux taches pour penser à ce qui lui manquait ici, où tous ses besoins étaient paliers contre ses services ménagers. Ce qui lui manquait, ou plutôt _ceux_ car oui, encore une fois, les capitaines de division du Shinsengumi s'étaient séparés sur différent fronts de guerre, dirigeant alors des batailles chacun de leur côté. Lorsqu'elle les avait connu, ils étaient toujours ensembles dans le premier repère de la compagnie, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et semblaient ne pas pouvoir se perdre de vue, et pourtant… Elle ne les avait plus revu manger tous ensembles dans la même pièce depuis son arrivée, des mois plus tôt. Elle les considérait tous comme des amis chères à ses yeux et les savoir loin d'elle en pleine bataille avec le risque qu'ils ne reviennent pas occupait toutes ses pensées. Bien qu'elle soutenait la cause qu'ils défendaient tous avec leur cœur elle espérait que tout ceci s'arrête et qu'ils aillent loin de ces combats désespéré, qu'elle puisse enfin vivre sans cette peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et redoublait lorsqu'un messager revenait, couvert de sang.

Mais sa prière ne fût pas rapidement exaucée, l'hivers s'installa calmement, les feuilles rouges commençant à disparaître des branches des arbres centenaires pour recouvrir le sol dans une masse de plus en plus boueuse à mesure d'être piétinée par des animaux ou les hommes. Une mince pellicule de gel blanchissait les arbres et le sol, disparaissant parfois au cours de la journée si le Soleil se montrait. Ce décor ralentissait également les mouvements du Shinsengumi, en effet mener bataille dans le froid n'était apprécié par aucun des camps et bien que les hommes d'Hijikata combattaient encore principalement au sabre et ne souffraient donc pas du temps, les camps adverses s'équipant d'armes à feu privilégiais un temps secs et mettaient donc un point d'honneur à la discrétion. Et ce fût ce grand silence hivernal que Chizuru trouva d'abord angoissant qui lui apporta une partie de ce qu'elle attendait.

Ce fût alors qu'elle allait apporter quelques tasses de thé fumant dans la salle de réunion (qui n'était à vrai dire que la plus grande chambre, celle du président du Shinsengumi, Isami Kondou-san) en pleine activité qu'elle entendu une conversation. Elle resta alors immobile près de la porte coulissante, déjà agenouillée et prête à l'ouvrir pour entrer, sans remord, car elle savait qu'Hijikata-san lui en aurait parlé tôt ou tard, ce fût d'ailleurs de la voix grave et envoûtante de ce dernier qu'elle l'entendit :

- « Selon un des messagers qui est revenu hier la bataille livrée au Sud-Est de Tunamachi a été abandonnée par les troupes ennemies suite à un assaut victorieux de nos hommes. Je propose donc de rapatrier nos troupes afin qu'ils se reposent… » La jeune fille avait bien suivit les différentes tactiques du groupe, si elle ne se trompait pas deux des capitaines de division, et donc ses amis, avaient été envoyés. L'un deux était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rouges attachés en une queue de cheval basse, ses yeux avaient un éclat doré qui lui faisait penser au chats, toujours très gentil avec elle et très joviale, il s'appelait Sanosuke Harada. Le second était beaucoup plus jeune, il avait l'âge de Chizuru mais était déjà sur les champs de bataille, il avait de très longs cheveux ébouriffés et châtains foncés noués en une queue de cheval et avaient des yeux aussi lumineux que des émeraudes, lui aussi était toujours de bonne humeur et un bon ami, il s'appelait Heisuke Toudou. En entendant les autres membres de l'assemblée acquiescer à la proposition du vice-capitaine, elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Certes elle n'était pas sûre que ces deux-là était en bonne santé mais s'ils étaient dans un état critique elle pouvait être sûre que l'homme au regard nuit en aurait parlé.

Après cette nouvelle Chizuru servit le thé comme si de rien n'était, enfin, elle pensait faire comme si de rien n'était mais le sourire qu'elle affichait ne passa pas inaperçu aux occupants de la pièce. Hijikata qui agissant envers elle comme une sorte de protecteur le remarqua encore plus que ses collègues et compris immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas avoir à la mettre au courrant plus tard, peut être lui rappellerait-il tout de même le temps qu'il leur faudra pour revenir si tout se passe bien sur la route. Mais même le fait qu'il leur faudrait près d'une semaine pour être là n'ébranla pas sa bonne humeur et son sourire ne la quitta pas tout au long des jours qui défilaient.

Le paysage est doucement blanchit par les premières neiges de l'hiver, elles se faisaient encore timide et peu persistante mais couvrait tout de même le sol gelé, cela faisait maintenant huit jours que la nouvelle de leur retour avait été donnée. Ce devrait être aujourd'hui qu'ils reviendront parmi eux, les plus pessimistes pensaient qu'ils leur faudrait encore quelques jours à cause des chutes de neige qui avaient lieu plus au nord, sur leur trajectoire, mais Chizuru gardait confiance, leur assurant qu'ils seront là. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un souhait qu'elle formulait par une certitude, après tout que pouvait-elle faire ou deviner ? Elle n'avait pas de mystérieux dons à prévoir les évènements ou de pouvoir surnaturel lui permettant de contrôler les éléments… Mais elle croyait en ses amis, voulait tellement les revoir au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas que la possibilité qu'ils soient tombés dans une embuscade sur le retour s'impose à son esprit, ce serait trop difficile à supporter, après toute cette attente et ce si grand soulagement… Alors elle attendit.

Toute la matinée durant elle se teint debout au sommet des interminables escaliers conduisant au temple, les corvées attendraient.

Toute l'après-midi durant elle se teint assise sur la dernière marche des interminables escaliers conduisant au temple, les corvées seraient bien faites par quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.

Puis elle commença à avoir peur, son sourire s'affaissa et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement de larmes timides n'osant pas couler de peur de provoquer le pire. Elle se dit alors qu'il serait temps de se changer les idées, après tout, ce passage n'allait pas disparaître car elle l'avait quitté des yeux quelques minutes. Elle mobilisa tout son courage pour se relever et se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple pour prendre un balais aux poils durs et déblayer un peu la neige du chemin, ses mains étaient rougies par le froid et elle avait du mal à donner la force nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était vraiment pas important. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, preuve que les jours avaient grandement diminués, ce nouage à son estomac dont elle s'était enfin débarrassée retourna discrètement à sa place, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Quelle cruauté. Prenant conscience de cette angoisse naissante elle vit également qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup travaillé, en regardant en direction des escaliers elle les vit plus proche qu'elle ne s'y attendait, les arbres étaient dense autour d'elle et elle avait un peu de mal à voir le temple au loin à cause de la brume hivernale. Mais alors qu'elle allait retourner au temple se réchauffer un peu elle sentie une main agréablement chaude saisir une des siennes. Surprise elle se retourna, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas crier. Sa surprise redoubla en voyant celui qui l'avait arrêtée :

- « Heisuke-kun… » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire, tant elle était surprise par sa présence, très heureuse, même comblée, mais surprise.

Lui resta à la regarder en silence, il semblait un peu perdu également, il s'était parfois imaginé ne plus la revoir alors l'avoir devant lui, comme d'habitude avec ses cheveux châtains attachés en une haute queue de cheval, ses yeux noisettes si brillants et son éternel kimono rosé qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes rougies par le froid. Le froid… C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en hiver et la jeune fille avait les cheveux parsemés de flocons, sa main était gelée, depuis combien de temps avait-elle était dehors avec un vêtement si léger ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle allait tomber malade ? Sans vraiment réfléchir le jeune homme prit sa seconde main et rejoignis les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes pour essayer de les réchauffer. Mais le visage de la jeune fille déjà rosi par le froid le devint encore plus et il se dit que s'était encore pire alors il relâcha rapidement ses mains, un peu gêné par l'expression béate de Chizuru.

Mais cette dernière sentie un sentiment étrange s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle perdit se contact et se sentie obligée de rattraper cette main pour se convaincre que le garçon resterait à ses côtés. Cependant cette situation était au moins aussi gênante que la précédente et son cœur se mis à battre encore plus fort comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas due faire ça. Elle chercha en vint un moyen de faire naître une conversation, mais le silence de son ami et son regard insistant ne l'aidait en rien. A sa surprise ce fût tout de même Heisuke qui brisa le silence, entendre sa voix après ces longues semaines lui faisait un bien fou, au point qu'elle aurait pût oublier tout ce qui l'entourait :

- « Tu n'as pas froid comme ça Chizuru ? On te laisse quelques temps et voilà que tu te rends malade ! » Son ton était vraiment désapprobateur et inquiet, elle se sentie mal comme une petite fille grondée et chercha à se défendre.

- « Mais… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… ! Et il ne fait pas si froid… Et je voulais vraiment vous accueillir… ! » Ses mots étaient hésitant, presque désordonnés, un étrange sentiment lui faisait perdre la tête et des sortes de frissonnements électriques semblaient remonter son bras depuis leurs mains liées, impossible de réfléchir calmement ainsi. Mais il n'était pas question de briser ce lien. Elle l'entendit soupirer et se rendit compte que son regard s'était baissé vers leurs mains en relevant la tête vers lui… Vers son éclatant sourire. Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle le regardait ou plutôt l'admirait. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Heisuke était un beau garçon, il n'avait rien à envier à personne sur son physique, ou alors juste concernant sa taille (il pestait souvent contre ça lorsque les plus âgés le taquinait à ce sujet), cependant aujourd'hui, il semblait rayonner d'un nouvel éclat… Elle n'aurait sût dire pourquoi, peut-être était-ce sa longue absence qui donnait cette impression ?

Le jeune garçon lui en était sûr, _c'était_ cette absence qui avait rendue Chizuru si belle, c'était le fait d'avoir cru ne jamais la revoir qui l'avait rendu si irrésistible. « On comprend la valeur des choses en les perdant. » c'était bien vrai, il n'eu pu comprendre ses sentiments pour elle sans ce dur champ de bataille. Des amis avaient trouvés la mort dans les combats chaotiques qu'étaient ceux de ce Japon, leurs rêves et leur avenir s'étaient envolés, dissous. Tous ces guerriers morts au combat devaient avoir laissé des questions sans réponses, des faits incompris, des sentiments inavoués… Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Et il voulait lui dire, même si c'était égoïste… Lui pourrait mourir la conscience tranquille, mais elle devrait vivre en connaissant ses sentiments et souffrir encore plus, si elle les partageait… Mais elle lui avait pris la main, et la tenait encore fermement, comme si elle était apeurée à l'idée de le perdre s'il partait… Ou alors il se faisait des idées. Mais il ne saurait pas sans essayer, pas vrai ? Et puis Arada n'arrêtait pas de le chambrer à propos de Chizuru, même si elle ne l'aimait pas il pourrait clouer le bec à ce grand idiot un moment ! Ce fût plein de résolution qu'il ouvrit la bouche, et plein de doutes qu'il l'a referma. La jeune fille face à lui remarqua son hésitation et l'interpella timidement d'un « Heisuke-kun ? » mal assuré, est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut être cette situation le gênait… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher sa main, elle y était comme soudée.

- « Hm… Chizuru… » Commença maladroitement le garçon, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans l'ignorance et la jeune fille avait remarqué son hésitation, il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Elle l'écoutait patiemment, elle avait toujours été comme ça, à écouter sans interrompre, elle ne proposait pas de solutions miracles pour régler un problème mais son écoute soulageait toujours. Il pris une respiration comme s'il allait s'engager sur les lignes ennemies et essaya une nouvelle fois d'amener le sujet. « Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur le retour… » A vrai dire il n'avait pas dormis « Et je pense que… Je dois te dire certaines choses… C'est un peu stupide comme trucs en fait mai- »

- « Quelles choses ? » Lui demanda-t'elle avec un sourire, elle l'avait interrompu en sentant qu'il s'égarait, elle en était un peu désolée mais le petit étirement des lèvres de son ami la rassura.

- « En fait... Je… Je veux être honnête avec toi Chizuru… Honnête… Sur mes sentiments… » Il avait beaucoup de mal à lui dire, cela semblait tellement plus facile quand il l'avait soigneusement établit dans son esprit… Maintenant il était un acteur sur une scène éclairée, dépourvu de répliques. Elle semblait confuse, et elle l'était, quels sentiments pouvaient-ils lui confier ? De la gêne à son égard ? Ou quelque chose comme ça… Elle avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, son visage le reflétait, son sourire s'effaçait légèrement, Heisuke pensa qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne lui dise pas et se repris en main, secouant légèrement la tête pour disperser les idées négatives d'un possible rejet. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'amour abattait mêmes les plus grands guerriers. Il essaya à nouveau de parler mais aucun son ne sortait, le regard de Chizuru le pressait, lui disait de se dépêcher mais le tétanisait également. Aucun son ne voulait sortir et son cœur battait la chamade, accélérant un peu plus lorsqu'il rencontrait les yeux noisette de son ami. Et puis il _décida _de passer à un autre moyen de communication et se pencha légèrement vers elle (leur taille étant assez proche) pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, étrangement, au contact avec ses lèvres refroidies par le froid il sentie une vague de chaleur l'envahir. La jeune fille était dans un cas semblable, surprise par son geste ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un rouge éclatant, mais son esprit était surtout vidé de pensées, le baiser était tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait attarder son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas encore la raison de son geste, n'y pensais même pas. Son ami… Non, Heisuke, l'avait embrassé.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser et écarta cette douce chaleur de Chizuru il n'osait plus la regarder, son acte avait été inconscient et elle ne l'aimait sans doute pas comme lui, après tout elle eu du mal à l'appeler par son prénom, lui tout de suite l'avait trouvé différente. Mais elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé pareil, des coïncidences pareilles n'existent pas, il attendait le moment où elle s'enfuirait, irait s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou se réfugier vers Hijikata. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle prononça son prénom, avec ce même petit chancellement curieux dans la voix que la première fois qu'elle l'avait prononcé, il s'autorisa alors à la regarder, elle n'avait pas bouger, ses joues étaient complètement rouges maintenant, il aurait voulu la prendre contre lui et la réchauffer, mais il en avait assez fait comme ça, non ? Et comme si ce baiser avait délié sa langue il trouva le courage de le dire :

- « Je t'aime Chizuru ! Je veux te compter comme autre chose qu'une amie... Une personne plus importante encore… Tu as toujours été importante pour moi ! » Il regarda sa réaction, elle ne disait rien, ou plutôt, n'osait rien dire. Si elle s'était attendue à ça… Si elle s'était attendue à ce que son cœur batte à l'unisson avec le sien… Que son cœur lui crie dans sa course frénétique de se jeter contre lui… Qu'elle le fasse. Oui, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, elle se serra contre lui, nouant ses mains dans son dos pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. C'était lui qui lui avait confié ses sentiments, c'était lui l'élément déclencheur de ses propres sentiments… Il n'avait plus le droit de fuir, n'avait pas le droit de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague après ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, tout cela avait été tellement rapide, quand tout cela avait-il commencé ? Elle ne pouvait croire que ses sentiments venaient de naître et s'épanouir si vite, ils avaient dû être caché quelque part, un endroit dissimulé à elle-même.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement dans son étreinte, la laissa se tenir ainsi à lui sans rien dire, il était encore bloqué sur son geste, était-ce un câlin désolé ou l'enlaçait-elle avec amour ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle au lieu de dire ce qu'elle pense de lui ? Ah oui… Il ne lui avait pas demandé…

- « Tu… » Commença-t'il, ne supportant pas de rester dans le doute, et elle répondit avant lui, énergiquement et sûre d'elle.

- « Je t'aime, Heisuke-kun ! Ce… C'est assez nouveau mais, je t'aime ! » Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, oh ça pour être heureux il l'était, qui ne l'aurait pas été à vrai dire ? Il l'était vraiment et sentit qu'il devait lui montrer alors il lui sourit. Et elle lui rendit.

C'est ainsi que le Shinsengumi fût secoué, ce n'était qu'un petit évènement mais il provoqua de grandes vagues, qui, tout doucement, s'écrasaient sur le sable chaud. Les deux jeunes amoureux avaient été une impulsion d'espoir et animait gaiement les journées à venir, les messagers s'étaient fait une joie de passer le message aux différentes divisions pour embêter le jeune Heisuke, Chizuru se contentait de rire de cette situation. Les mois qui suivirent furent calmes, et lorsque Heisuke dû repartir combattre l'attente fût difficile pour la jeune fille… Mais elle savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour rentrer comme il lui avait promis.

oOo

Cette fic étant un One-Shot, si vous la commenté sans avoir de compte je vous répondrais le Samedi suivant votre commentaire sur ma fiction en cours, pour le moment « Devil's Academy » ! Merci à tous X3


End file.
